Awesomenss Ad Infinateum
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: When Thera learns there will be a contest to meet Billy Stumps in person, she and her friends awesomeize a music video and win the opportunity to meet her idol.  While at the Glickersville arena, she meets and gains a crush on Kick...


Awesomeness Ad Infinateum

Synopsis: A Kick Buttowski/Rated A For Awesome crossover. Lester Awesome is currently bored with his summer until he hears of the famous Billy Stumps coming to Glickersville. Wherever Billy goes, Kick Buttowski's sure to follow.

Lester and the gang hear of a competition where the best music video featuring extreme stunts will win them free tickets (as well as a chance to see Billy in person). When they win, they are introduced to Kick (Clarence), Gunther, Jackie, Brad, Kendall and Ronaldo. Fur flies when Thera develops a crush on Kick, which Jackie warns and reminds her, "Kick's mine ! Get your greasy, boyfriend stealing claws offa him !", which enrages Gunther immensely.

Chapter 1—Ho-Hum, Where's the Fun ?

Lester Awesome popped his lips in ennui. He stared blankly at the fan revolving on the ceiling, sighing at how bored he was. Not only was he terribly bored, but the heat was so terrible, he felt stuck to the couch. In a rush of wind, Thera came whooshing down the stairs on her skateboard.

"Les, come on ! Get off the couch, you lazy lump !", she said, trying to yank him off the couch. But he stuck on the couch like day old grilled cheese to sultry blacktop.

"Meh.", Les blurted, unenthusiastically.

"I was on NewTube recently and I saw there is a contest currently going on. It's a contest to see who can create a music video featuring extreme stunts. The winner gets free tickets as well as a chance to see the incredible Billy Stumps in person !", Thera squealed. Thera was a bit of a daredevil, and being a tomboy, she enjoyed monster truck rallies immensely. She knew this would get Les's attention.

"_The _Billy Stumps ? Here, in Glickersville ? You're kidding, right ?", Les said, rising up from the couch. As he did, it make a sickening _schlip_ sound once his skin became unstuck from the polyester lining.

"Yes ! I just found out about it today. It's going to happen this weekend in the Glickersville Arena. That's not too far from here.", Thera stated, eagerly. She could hardly hold her excitement inside without squeaking in a fangirlish way.

"Then we have some work to do.", Les said, picking up his cell phone and dialing Nome. If anyone knew anything about how to create awesome music videos, it was Nome. Lars and Mr. Twitchy would come in handy as well.

Chapter 2—Awesomization #365

Nome had prepared his entire life to play guitar against the sweet stunts Thera was about to perform. Seeing her in action gave him even more reason to help with Lester's 'project', even though he realized he was a huge Billy Stumps fan. Events like this seldom happened in Glickersville, and it was unsure whether the foursome would ever have an opportunity like this one ever again.

Mr. Twitchy, the monkey, was fiddling around, hanging on equipment while Lars optionized the amps for Nome's guitar. He was given the chief responsibility of holding the camera while the others worked in the background. It would be Les' job to set off pyrotechnics at Lars' signal and Thera would have no problem performing her stunts to the rhythm of the music.

"Alright, watch for my mark, Thera.", Lars said, holding up a colorful scarf that he had borrowed from his mother's closet. Lars brought down the rainbow scarf and Thera grinded down the skating park's railing, jumping, ollying, turning 360's and making handstands. She was definitely in her element. At Lars' 'thumbs up', Lester hit the button that set off Nome's intricately placed fireworks.

One by one, to the beat of the music, explosions occurred. It was the most perfectly timed music video anyone had ever seen, let alone filmed. Mr. Twitchy captured every epic minute on film and uploaded it onto NewTube; with human supervision of course.

"Now all we have to do is wait.", Nome said, as they watched the culminization of 'Awesomization #365' in all its glory before posting it on NewTube. They were about to make history, and their names were going to go down in posterity. They just weren't aware of it yet.

Chapter 3—Field Trip Kick

Kick's teacher, Ms. Fitzgerald had recently been speaking of physics in her class, and Kick had a splendid, ingenious plan.

"What better place to witness physics in action than going to Glickersville's Monster Truck Rally. I heard there would be a motocross event as part of the half time show. Billy actually wanted me to be a part of it. I was wondering if I could gain some extra credit points for that.", Kick said. Ms. Fitzgerald was impressed, but she wondered if Clarence could put his mathematical knowledge to use.

"If you can explain how the velocity and force holds the rider in place, then I'll consider it. You'll get more extra credit for this grand idea. All of you do.", she said. The whole class was fist-bumping and high fiving. Even Kendell, who typically loathed Clarence's guts, gave him a high five when Ronaldo wasn't looking.

After school ended, Kick and his entire class were wisked away to Glickersville Arena. There, Kick got to meet Tony Hawk, who was part of the motocross half-time show. Gunther was absolutely astounded to the point he could barely even speak. Tony, low-key, laughed it off and had a photo op with the boys.

"Sweet ! This will look spectacular on my wall !", Kick exclaimed after Tony gave him a high-five.

"Tony Hawk...", was all that a stunned Gunther could whisper in reverence.

Then the magic moment was interrupted by Brad and a gaggle of tittering babes.

"Brad ! What are you doing here ?", Kick bristled somewhat. Sure he loved his brother but most of the time, Brad _annoyed_ him.

"Just tryin' to impress the chickadees.", Brad stated, puffing out his chest slightly. The ladies tittered again. Kick rolled his eyes, hoping, praying that Billy would arrive any moment in his monster truck, which he did.

"Wingman !", he exclaimed happily. Gunther was still impressed by the sheer size of the vehicle.

"Awesome...", Gunther breathed in a near whisper.

"Well, come on. We gotta get 'er parked and ready for the big show. Both a ya. Let's go, go, go !", Billy said. Gunther almost squealed with glee as he was hoisted into the machine, his friend and long-time companion, Kick, the most wicked daredevil in training he ever knew, by his side.

Chapter 4—Experiencing True Greatness

It was on short notice, but Les, Thera, Nome and Lars got word that they had won the contest to meet Billy Stumps and their music video would be featured as part of the half-time show.

"Come on, it's nearly show time. We don't have any time to waste. I definitely have a lot to ask Billy once I meet him !", Thera crowed. Les hadn't seen Thera this hyped since her last birthday, when Nome had invited Thera's favorite singer to her birthday party just to serenade her. That had earned him some brownie points with her, since he had never had the confidence to tell Thera how he felt about her. With moments to spare, he had a rocket pack he had wanted to test, and who better to test it with than his friends ? With one flick of a switch, his rocket pack ignited and the four of them (along with Mr. Twitchy, who had hitched a ride atop Les' head, gripping it tenaciously) hurtled their way to the Glickersville Arena.

Les, Thera, Nome and Lars arrived only minutes before the show began. They quickly found their way to premium box seats next to the entrance where Billy would be emerging in his monster truck. After a rousing version of the national anthem, the unmistakable roar of gargantuan machines. As the different trucks rolled in, Thera spotted Billy's prized posession and a rather cute young man sitting by his side.

"I wonder who that cutie in the daredevil costume is. He's got style.", Thera whispered to Les, out of earshot to Nome. If Nome had heard her, he would've definitely become jealous and perhaps, even unpredictable despite his rational and logical character.

Chapter 5—Powder Keg Explosion

Upon spotting the winners of the contest, Billy pulled his truck over and made a flashy exit.

"I think I have room for one more. So, which one of you is it gonna be ?", Billy asked.

"Oh, come on ! That's no fair. What about the rest of us ?", Les groaned.

"Each of you will get your chance to ride along with me. Maybe you'd like to help out with halftime.", Billy mentioned. Les brightened.

"Don't worry, we'll make it the most awesome half time show you have ever seen.", Les vowed, proudly.

Thera quickly developed a crush on Kick even though she was much older than he was. Wacky Jackie, who had been watching Kick from the bleachers, became insensed and literally flung herself off the bleachers to land herself onto Billy's windshield.

"Kick's mine !", she screamed, manically.

"Get your greasy, boyfriend stealing claws offa him !", she said, as she flung herself inside the truck.

"Oh, biscuits.", Kick muttered to himself as a catfight ensued. Billy had to stop the car and the four of them had to get out and have a bit of a chat.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I can't have blood in my apolstery.

Apologise to each other or I won't be taking you around in my truck.", Billy said, reprovingly. The four friends looked at each other, uncomfortably. Thera then admitted she meant no harm, to which Noam could breathe a huge sigh of relief.

Gunther was still a bit incensed about Jackie being obsessed over Kick, but it wasn't anything he didn't understand. Heck, if he had that much awesomeness oozing from his poors, _he'd_ be obsessed with _himself_.

"I think everything's cool now. We've all come to an understanding and none of us are going to battle over kick, though it has always been my lifelong dream to fight for the man I love. I think it would be _dreadfully_ romantic.", Jackie said, dramatically. Billy rolled his unseen eyes and shook his head.

"Kids.", he thought to himself. In that characteristic hospitable way of his, he found a way that _all _of the kids could ride in his truck. Some of them were in the cab, while others were enjoying the first person point of view from the bed.

It was unlike anything any of them had experienced before.

"Noam, when we return home, remind me to thank you personally. I should've known all along you were sweet on me.", Thera said, in a flirty whisper. Noam, who had been hoisted up into the truck bed earlier by Gunther, was now blushing at full force. In his head, though, he was dancing as though there was no tomorrow and not caring if anyone was gawking at him.

Chapter 6—Dinner of Champions

After the incredible evening everyone had experienced, Les and his posse were going to return to Glickersville.

"Don't you want to have something to eat ? I promise, it's on the house.", Gunther offered. The group had never heard of BattleSnax before but from what Gunther had told them earlier about it, Lars was going to be right at home since the cuisine was Nordic inspired.

After a massive meal, the newfound friends had to depart.

"I'm savoring this forever. I hope we can visit Glickersville again someday.", Thera said as she exchanged her email with her new friends via cell phone. Nome had given Kick blueprints that would keep him and Gunther occupied for at least a month.

"If I get any new stunt ideas or parcour opportunities, I'll email them to you.", Nome said, wiggling a hang loose sign before Kick gave him a slew of high fives and low-fives all around. It was a bit tearful seeing them leave but they all held back their semi-sweet tears as they departed. They blinked them away as the lights of the arena faded into the background. Perhaps someday they would meet again, but for the time being, they had their unforgettable memories, and their photographs. These epic moments would be going down as the 'awesomest moments in history' that any of them had ever spent.

The End


End file.
